


the past is gone (but something might be found to take its place)

by debonairnightmare



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Jealous Catra (She-Ra), Jealousy, Light Angst, how do u tag lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debonairnightmare/pseuds/debonairnightmare
Summary: Catra was not a jealous person.She wasn't.(aka in which adora makes new friends and catra needs validation)
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104





	the past is gone (but something might be found to take its place)

**Author's Note:**

> first fanfic yeehaw
> 
> thank you so much to my friend mira for sending me the prompt and reading this over for me. i owe her my life.
> 
> constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated. stay sexy.
> 
> (title is from the song "hey jealousy" by the gin blossoms)

Catra was not a jealous person.

She wasn’t.

She _wasn’t_.

That’s what she told herself, at least, as she texted Adora that she had, yet again, locked herself out of her apartment and needed Adora to bring her her key to let her in.

Catra sighed and slid down the wall outside her door to sit on the floor, a voice that sounded a bit like Adora’s telling her to _get up, you don’t know what’s been on there_.

After a few minutes of wallowing in what was absolutely not self-pity, she felt a buzz from beside her and picked up her phone.

 **HeyAdora** : Again??

Catra sighed (she seemed to be doing quite a lot of sighing these days) and typed out a response.

 **Catra** : yeah. sry.

The response came almost immediately this time.

 **HeyAdora** : No need to be sorry. Be there in a few; gotta give Glimmer a ride back to her mom’s.

 **Catra** : thx

Catra growled and buried her face in her arms. _Stupid_ new friends and _stupid_ Glimmer and _stupid_ Bow and _stupid Adora_.

Catra and Adora had been friends since practically kindergarten. They had learned together and grown up together and cried and laughed and played together. Adora had stuck by Catra, even when she was being difficult, and Catra had held Adora as she cried after her family disowned her.

And then stupid Glimmer and stupid Bow came waltzing into stupid Adora’s life and Catra and Adora, who’d been inseperable for a decade and a half, CatraandAdora, who’d stuck together like their lives depended on it, Catra and Adora, Catraandadora, had found themselves drifting apart.

And Catra was damned if she was going to let that happen.

~*~

Okay, maybe Catra was a little jealous.

“Alright, Catra! I’ve got it!” Adora’s voice cut through Catra’s internal monologue as she entered their apartment, the rustling of bags accompanying her arrival.

“Bring it here, then! My throat hurts!” Catra pulled her blankets further up around her shoulders and faked a cough.

Catra had called Adora about a week after the latest lost-key incident to tell her that she had a cold and needed her to pick up some medicine. Adora, being Adora, had obliged, even if it meant cancelling her lunch plans with stupid Glimmer and stupid Bow. Which was exactly what Catra wanted.

Adora’s face poked around Catra’s open doorway, “Oh, there you are.”

“Here I am. Gimme.” Adora handed Catra the pharmacy bag and watched as Catra shook out a pill and popped it into her mouth, swallowing it dry.

“You know, you’re insane for doing that. How do you not spit it out right away?”

“It’s a gift.” Catra set the bottle down on her bedside table and looked up at Adora, standing beside her bed with a somewhat unreadable expression on her face.

This concerned Catra for two reasons:

  1. She could almost always read Adora.
  2. Adora could almost always read Catra.



Adora sat down on the bed and continued to stare at Catra with that infuriatingly inscrutable expression.

“You know, you’ve been sick a lot lately.”

“Have I?” Catra schooled her face into a neutral expression.

“You should maybe see a doctor. You’re going through cold medicine like coffee filters.”

“We don’t use coffee filters,” Catra pointed out, “You say they’re bad for the environment.”

Adora sighed, “Listen, I know something’s up. What is it? Please, help me help you.”

Oh, shit. This was it then. This was the end of Catra. Rest in peace, died because she couldn’t get over a stupid crush. Unless she came up with something plausible very quickly, she was going to dig herself a nice little hole that she wouldn’t be able to get out of with all the rope in the world.

“Uh.” Stupid Adora and her stupid hair and stupid red jacket and stupid face and stupid smile and stupid mouth and stupid lips-

“Come on, Catra. I just want to help.” Catra scoffed, and Adora looked appropriately scandalized.

“It’s just-” Catra began, pinching the bridge of her nose and thinking hard about how to phrase her next words in a way that didn’t make her sound like a five-year-old.

“Just what? I promise I won’t judge you.” _Doubt_ _it_.

“It’s just. We spent the better part of our lives together. We grew up together. And like. Don’t get me wrong, I’m sure Bow and Glimmer are fantastic-”

“Is this about them, Catra?” Adora asked quietly. Catra nodded, forcing herself not to cry.

“Oh, Catra. I love Bow and Glimmer. I do. But I promise, they’ll never be you.” Catra made a sound halfway between a sob and a laugh.

“I guess I know that. But it’s just, you’ve spent so much time with them lately and it feels like you’re never around and I miss you and I miss us and I miss-”

Catra’s next words were muffled by Adora’s mouth. Stupid Adora and her stupid mouth. Stupid mouth that tasted of syrup and toothpaste and her strawbery lip balm and oh was that tongue-

“Oh god, I’m sorry was that too much?” Adora’s eyes were wide and she was looking at Catra like she would shatter at any second. Catra hated when she did that.

“Oh, no. That was just fine.” Catra wiped off her face before smashing it into Adora’s again.

Maybe Catra was jealous, but maybe she was okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading


End file.
